degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrDegrassi/The first season of my fanfiction makes it to the halfway mark
Hello, Just in case you have not heard, I have a fanfiction of my own. I have ordered 21 episodes and 10 of them are up on the website. If you are not caught up on everything here it is: (By the way it picks up after Now or Never's finale) Seniors (Grade 12 - Yellow) *Marisol Lewis : a ditzy, boy crazy cheerleader and vice president of Degrassi. *Drew Torres : the cocky Captin of the football team and Katie's boyfriend *Bianca DeSousa : a bad girl with a talent for dancing and a very dark past. *Eli Goldsworthy : a bipolar bad boy who claims he got over Clare. *Fiona Coyne : the rich and a former alcoholic repeating her senior year who is a lesbian *Jake Martin : the funny heartthrob, and Clare's future step brother. *Imogen Moreno : a quirky girl who lies to prevent herself from appearing boring. *Katie Matlin : Drew's girlfriend and Degrassi's athletic student body president, Juniors (Grade 11 - Blue) *K.C. Guthrie : an ex-teen father with a short temper. *Dave Turner : a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Clare Edwards : a girl struggling with her parent's divorce. *Connor Deslauriers : a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome who is struggeling to find himself. *Alli Bhandari : a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Adam Torres : a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. *Jenna Middleton : a bubbly ex-teen mother, aspiring musician, who is looking for a new guy Sophomores (Grade 10 - Red) *Kelly Jackson : The new smart cheerleader who is has trouble holding on to guys and her sanity *Gregory Mathews : the new wealthy athlete and is Gabriel's twin *Gabriel Mathews : the new wealthy smarty-pants and is Gregory's twin *Lily Wilson : An aspiring singer who plays soccer and seems to have it all Freshman (Grade 9 - Orange) *Tristan Milligan : The new overly confident Milligan who wants to take over now that Owen followed Anya to the army *Tori Santamaria : a spoiled pageant girl who is completely in love with herself and doesn't take "no" for an answer. *Maya Matlin : Katie's younger sister, who has a passion for music. *Zig Novak : a mysterious freshman who has a thing for skateboarding. *Chase Lewis : Maya's best friend and Marisol's younger brother who will destroy any relationship he sees one way or another Adults *Principal Simpson : the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Ms. Oh : the Media Immersion teacher *Mr Manning : a Degrassi graduate who has taken a job teaching music *Ms Hatzilakos: Degrassi's new vice principal who has a thing for Archie *Ms Liberty : a Degrassi graduate who has taken a job as a science teacher and became a part time model *Ms Michalchuk : a Degrassi graduate who became the guidance counselor. The Promo You should probally listen to Space Bound by Eminem while you read it for the dramatic efffect. The scence starts out with Katie '''and '''Marisol walking up the Degrassi steps. They both say "This is our year!". Then Dave says "I'm gonna be next". Then you see Eli and Drew giving each other a highfive. Then you see Kelly running while carrying an advanced calculas textbook and some pom-poms. Also you see both Gabriel and Gregory checking her out. You see Tristan and Tori saying "We run Degrassi Bitches!" You then see Eli holding a giant balloon with a number 18 on it. Then it goes to Drew and Katie kissing. It goes to Zig trying to kiss Jenna but she pushes him away when she sees Alli. Then it goes to Dave and Marisol leaning in to kiss each other with KC watching from a distance about to laugh. Then it goes to Clare crying and Eli gives her a hug. Then you see Marisol saying "This is her first real boyfriend. Don't ruin it." to a someone in a orange shirt. Then you see Maya and Lilly smiling at Craig while watching him play his guitar. Then you see Kelly crying while an angry Gregory and Gabriel watch. Then you see KC talking saying "If you can't get a girlfriend, you should try it." to Connor. Then Connor says "That sounds nasty". Then you see Clare running down a empty hallway with Alli chasing her. Then you see''' Ms Oh with a preganacy test looking confused. You see '''Drew hugging a crying Katie and winking at Chase behind her back. You see Dave looking at Marisol saying "I haven't done this before". You see Clare calling a crying Alli a slut. Then Jake saying "That was uncalled for". Then you see Imogen watching Eli who is watching Clare who was watching Jake and Alli pationately make out by a locker. You hear Liberty saying "YOUR BROTHER IS AN ASS!" You see Gabriel saying "I liked her first!" to Gregory who then says "I don't give a damn" (Quickly) You see Chase saying "Your hot and I want you" to somebody. Then you see Katie ask a nervous Drew "Are you cheating on me?" Drew says "It's not that simple" Then you see Paige saying "How does that make you feel?" Then you see Dave saying "Bro you gotta stop" to Connor. Then Connor says "But it feels so good. Why stop a good thing?" Then you see Principal Simpson '''looking creeped out by '''Ms Hatzilakos. Then you see Adam say "You gotta get over her" to somebody. You see Gregory and Gabriel fighting. You see Drew about to kiss somebody in an orange shirt. You see Alli slap somebody. You see KC saying "How did my leftovers taste?" to Dave. Then see Zig saying shutup to sombody then getting punched in the face. Then you hear Connor screaming "THIS FEELS GREAT!!!!!" Then you see Jenna cheering while Zig '''gives her a sexy face. Then you see Connor check out Liberty's butt. You see '''Maya calling someone a bitch. Then you see Sav saying "Oh my god" Then it cuts to black and you hear somebody saying "You are spending Holiday Break in sex rehab" http://degrassipathershigh.wikia.com/wiki/DegrassiPathersHigh_Wiki Category:Blog posts